Recess Finds Something To Do
by the 6ft dick
Summary: The kids of recess find some awkward things on the playground.


Recess Finds Something

To Do

By the 6ft dick

It was another day on the play ground where A.J. and his gang were selling dope. Man I am having loads of fun said Puss. Yea I know said Spaghetti where making loads of money! Thanks for buying some of our dope Principal Dickey said Dike. No problem, you kids keep supplying I keep on buying! After raking in all their cash all the kids had to go back in for class.

When the kids arrived to class their hippie teacher Ms. Choky was smoking weed and telling the kids how groovy Vietnam was back in the day. Ms. Choky's class was a bit different from the rest of the other 4th grade classes. The kids had no desks, but semi circles. The kids didn't even have books Ms. Choky didn't believe in them. But anyway Ms. Choky was starting to get the munchies. So she dismissed everyone off to lunch. After the kids were done with lunch they got to go out for another recess.

Now that the gang was outside they could really have some fun. The kids went and played kickball naked with the referee King Blowjob. A.J. was pitching and Fetchin was up to kick. Alright she said to herself the wind is going south southwest at 4.2 M.P.H. and me being naked takes off some weight so the trajectory of the ball would be perfect. When she was done giving all of her calculations King Blowjob was giving a blowjob to Dike because we all know how blubasaurous likes the other white meat. But A.J. pitched the ball and Fetchin kicked the shit out of it hitting King Blowjob right on the head causing him to choke on Dike's wiener. The Niggers buried him behind the dumpster in the parking lot.

After the ordeal Ms. Titster and her bitch Crandall caught the kids naked and made them put their thongs back on. The kids a little disappointed tried to find something else to do. Prince wanted to go fight Jawson because he beat him at a game of thumb wrestling. Yea that sounds like a good idea said A.J. So as the kids were looking to fight Jawson they saw Upside down girl. All of a sudden all the blood rushed to her head, which made her fall off break her neck and die. After that the kids went and found Jawson and got into a sissy slap fight with him. After the fight the kids came out with little red marks on their arms but they would live.

For something to do the kids wanted to go rob Principal Dickey. When they got to his office they saw Milo was having sex with a copy machine. What the hell are you doing the gang yelled in unison? Oh my god well this is awkward said Milo. Well you see Guru Kid told me to do this. Dike seeing this said can we go see Guru Kid and maybe get the same fortune he said hopefully. Uh well lets go see what his deal is said A.J.

Going over to see Guru Kid they saw Swinger girl try and jump the fence. She came up about 30ft. short and broke both of her legs. Ha ha ha ha said Prince she can only go that far. So the gang approached him and waited in line. It was finally their turn. Can I help you said Guru Kid? Yea we want to know our fortune and make it dirty said Dike. Uh no said A.J. we just want to know our fortune. Guru Kid turned around and lit up his bong. Well he said the tomato is riper than the shoes you are wearing. What the fuck does that mean they said. I don't know but give me some food the munchies are kicking in. Uh they said and left Puss to fend for himself.

Now Puss had to fend Guru Kid off to stop him from eating him. Guru Kid pounced and bit off a piece of Pusses arm. Ahhhhh he bitched. Now it was on. Puss made a kick but Guru Kid bit off one of his toes. Guru Kid had enough of this so he took off his diaper and put on Pusses face to make him sleep. But Puss than kicked him in the balls and stole his bong.

Puss finally caught up with his so called friends. Why did you fucking asshole bitches leave me said Puss? They were ignoring him and Spaghetti wanted to go and raid the Trashy sister club house and get some priceless jewelry. The kids forced Puss to get some dynamite from his dad to blow up the clubhouse. When Puss came back he had a couple of sticks and said here you go I hope it's enough. So all the kids placed some dynamite around the clubhouse. A.J. than lit the strand but they were to close and got blown up along with the school and everybody else.

The end


End file.
